Reverse
by Technoman 77
Summary: Scott can't find Dawn! What will happen when he finds out what she's been up to. One-shot. R&R plus enjoy!


**Okay, I just decided to right this because I found no new or updated story's that intrest me lately. So I wright story's when I get bored if any of you want to know. Anyway on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any charecters**

July 10, 2012 (Date in the story)

Scott had been relaxing at the pool ever since he got to Playa Des Losers. Scott had fallen asleep on a pool chair and had just got woken up by Lightning and his constant ranting about himself in third-person. When he woke up he saw the usual. Brick and Jo were competing in a race, Sam and Dakotazoid were making out, Anne Marie was spraying her hair not listening to Staci's rambling about her reletives, Mike and Zoey were flirting, and B was making some sort of machine with Cameron.

"Well everything seems fi-...wait where's Dawn?" Scott asked himself in thought. Scott, being worried for the nature girl, set out to find her. He looked all around the Playa (inside and out), in the ocean, and even went to the woodlands. Eventually Scott just gave up and went back to his earlier spot in the chair. Lightning came up to him with a questioning look on his face."Where have you been dude, this new chick is really messin up the place and I'm not sure but she seems your sha-type" Lightning asked pointing over to the new person. She was wearing a black hoody, with a short black skirt and skin tight blue jeans, she also apearred to be a brunette with a red under shirt. Scott looked at this new girl in confusion.

"I didn't know that there was going to be new contestents already?" Scott said, still looking at the girl.

"Well I'm not sure but she's been makin a mess around the island and again, she seems your type" Lightning said.

"Well maybe we should pay our new friend a little visit then" Scott said, getting up and cracking his knuckles.

"Ya, you do that. I'm going back to the weight room to keep my body sha-toned" Lightning said flexing his muscles.

"Sure you do that I'm going to have a little chat with her" Scott said slowly walking towards the mysterious girl.

"Good luck sha-gettin with her to go out with you" Lightning yelled back at Scott as he walked away.

Scott went wide eyed and shook his head, deciding to deal with sha-stupid later. He continued walking towards the girl when he saw that the girl happened to be looking at the sunset with her legs crossed. Scott only knew one girl that did this...Dawn! But Dawn wouldn't do anything like spray painting all around the place. Scott thought about this as he saw one of the 'works of art' which happened to be a pink rose. Keeping his pace he eventually stood next to the girl who was dasing at the sunset. He turned to see the girls face and nearly fainted at the sight of the girl. It was Dawn! Scott looked at Dawn who happened to have a gloomy look.

"Dawn what are you doing causing all this and yourself" Scott said gesturing towards the island then to Dawn as he said this.

"It's called none of your buisness" Dawn said harshly to Scott. Scott stepped back seeing that Dawn had turned into...HIM.

"Dawn snap out of it this is not you" Scott said trying to get the real Dawn back to him.

"Why don't you make me" Dawn said still gloomy eyed and looking at the setting sun.

"Com'on,I want the Dawn that was always up in the morning to annoy me, the Dawn that was willing to save the life of any animal, the Dawn that was litterally the sunrise and sunset, the Dawn I couldn't start the day without, the Dawn that I cared for like any of my family members" Scott yelled so that practically everyone on the island heard. Scott blinked a few times before saying, "Did I say all that out loud" he lightly questioned. He looked down to see that Dawn was blushing like crazy and everyone had their attention turned towards the two.

"Scott...do you not know what today is?" Dawn questioned looking at him with watery eyes.

"No idea, why is that a topic right now?" Scott questioned, still lightly blushing from what he practically said to the world.

"Because today is oppisite day silly, but apparently I'm the only one who decided to celabrate it" She said looking back at Scott, who just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"I was going to clean the mess up and I tryed my best not to do anything to harmful, besides the day is over already I just happened to be waiting for the sun to go down on the horizon" Dawn continued. Scott still had that blank look on his face.

"So anyways I can get rid of this wig and other oppisite day accsecorys and you can tell me if you ment every word you said" Dawn said getting up from the ground with a smile on her face, along with a light blush from what he had told her. Scott just lowered his head and walked past her straight to the hotel and mumbled under his breath. Dawn could here what sounded like 'I need to clear my head' from Scott. Dawn tilted her head in confusion on why Scott was like this. She decided against it and followed him into the hotel to meditate in her room and clear her mind. Scott walked off to his own room and Dawn to her own on the same floor. She changed into her night clothes and fell asleep meditating and thinking about...Scott.

~_The next day~_

__Dawn arose from her slumber and checked her clock. It read 5:30 a.m. It would be a great chance to watch the sun rise. She got into her regular cloths and went to her balconey. She stood there, shocked to see that Scott was sitting on the railing apparently waiting for her. Scott turned and smiled, and not his signicture smirk but a truthful smile. Dawn looked at him suspiciocly but shrugged it off and sat next to him to watch the sunrise.

"So Scott did you really mean everything you said yesterday, about caring for me and not being able to start a day without me" Dawn asked Scott still staring at the sunrise on the horizon.

"Well yeah, I mean I pretty much just blurted everything that came to my mind but I did mean every word" Scott paused for a moment then looked directly at Dawn."I just didn't know that you took oppisite day that seriously" Scott huffed as he finished.

"Yeah but my family and I keep it to a minamum as to not harm anything between ourself's" Dawn then turned to Scott "But I am sorry for worrying you so much...then again I could make it up to you" She said the last part of her sentance flirtish. Scott grinned at her. Dawn looked into his eyes and slowly sealed the remaining space between them. She blushed after parting and looked away. Scott got sad and asked "First kiss huh" Dawn turned around and got off the railing into her room."If you play your cards right that may not be the only first you get from me" Dawn said still flirting with him. Scott just stared back as she waved him to follow her to the main building. Scott smiled to himself and followed her and thought to himself 'All of this because of oppisite day...not that i'm complaining' He smirked as they moved through the halls following his little moonbeam which also happened to be the rising sun to him as well.

**Alright! Finally done, it's about 1 in the morning so I hope you enjoy and I'll be updating Dawn and the Lone Fox very soon. Technoman 77 out, peace!**


End file.
